Best Friend
by Dontaskwho
Summary: A slow burn Emison story about a sleepover the two best friends have together. Normal, right?
1. Chapter 1

It was fall. The leaves were changing colors and even under an overcast sky they pieced together a breathtaking scene. It was the last day of school before fall break of my junior year. Alison and I were walking home at a slow pace, breathing the crisp air.

"Em?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"I just had a great idea. You should stay the night at my house tonight. Nobody will be home." Her tone rose with the last words. She bit the tip of her tongue and grinned at me, her dimples appearing.

"That sounds fun. Do you want me to text the girls and invite them too?"

"No," she snapped,"just you and me tonight. We have all week to get together with everyone." She squinted her eyes and looked at the sky, then glanced in my direction. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing." I said, putting my hands in the air and laughing lightly. She let herself smile a little, and bumped her shoulder into mine. I bumped her back, I could feel the heat rising to my face, so I looked to the ground to hide it. My cheeks hurt from smiling so big, but I couldn't help it. Being playful with Alison was my favorite thing. I could feel her staring at me as we walked on.

We stopped by my house to get clothes for the night, then went on to her place. Like she said, no one was home. We walked into the house and it all seemed still. She dropped her bag by the door and sauntered her way into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator first.

"I'm starving. Are you hungry?" She said looking at me.

"I could eat." I said.

"I bet you could..." she said under her breath. I began to say something to her about it, but felt myself blush and lose my words. She looked over her shoulder at me and laughed shortly. "I'm kidding, Em. Relax." I shoved my hands in my pockets and joined her by the fridge, looking in around her. She sighed and stood up straight. "We're ordering pizza." She said.

She grabbed her cell and looked up the number. As she ordered her half of the pizza, she leaned against the table, crossing her ankles, staring at me. It looked like there was a glint of something in her eye. "What do you want?" she asked. I stuttered, fumbling for a response.

"I-uh..."

"Pepperoni," she said. "With banana peppers."

I swore at myself for acting weird, but it made me smile how well Alison knew me. She looked right into my eyes, and I knew she could see my soul.

She hung up the phone and slid it into her back pocket slyly. She strode to me, and while I thought she would go around me, she came straight to my face and pressed her index finger against my lips before I had time to react. "What's wrong Emmy? Cat got your tongue?" She licked her bottom lip, and smiled, then pulled away. I stood still where I was as she laughed and swayed past me toward her room. My heart was pounding.

I followed her, like the puppy I was. I peeked into her room and she was sprawled on the bed, her phone in her hands above her face. She looked up at me, and patted the bed next to her. Excited, I walked to her and wiggled my way into the crook of her shoulder. My arm rested across the warmth of her stomach; I could feel her steady breathing and the softness of her body. Our thighs pressed together, I melted into her.

It was nice to have such a good friend that you could snuggle into them an feel at home. That wherever they were was your home. She was my home. I pressed my face into her body and inhaled her scent. I wanted to remember the way she always smelled forever.

"Are you smelling me?" She asked.

"You always smell good." I admitted.

"Youre such a dork." She laughed. I could feel the muscles in her stomach flexing and I liked the way it felt.

"Who are you texting?" I asked after a while of silence.

"Brad Turner. He sits behind me in Statistics and he's _really_ cute." She giggled.

"Oh. Cool."

I could hear her fingers tapping the screen of her phone.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said, easing my way up.

The bathroom in her bedroom was tiny. Just a sink and a toilet, it was hardly the size of a closet. I shut the door and locked it behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled at myself just to see what it looked like. I imagined I was looking at Alison, and smiled like I would at her. I wanted to know what I looked like when she saw me. I was cute, I guess. But like a baby. Innocent and sappy, big round eyes. She wanted something different. Like Brad Turner's neck hair evidently.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped.

"Em? I want to fix my make up before the pizza guy gets here. Open the door."

I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and checked the mirror, shifting my face from left to right. I opened the door and she came bursting in, pushing me in farther instead of letting me out first. She pulled out a tube of lip gloss and went straight to work. I took a seat on the toilet and watched her lips make a perfect "o". Her eyes darted to me in the mirror and she tilted her head to the side mischievously. I had been caught staring. I looked away immediately.

"It's okay to look." I kept my eyes down. She went on putting on make up for a few minutes until she deemed herself presentable. "I want to take a picture. Em, would you go get my phone off the bed."

"Sure." I got up and faced the door. She took a step back from the mirror, still looking at herself, giving me room to squeeze past in front of her. I turned sideways and took a choppy step to the side. The backs of my thighs touched the counter while the fronts were pressed against Alisons. I was between her and the mirror and she looked directly at me.

"You seem nervous." She said, taking a half step forward, pinning me between her and the counter. My hands grabbed the edge of the marble sink, and Ali put her hands on top of mine, leaning into me. "Am I making you nervous?"

I shook my head hard, feeling exposed.

"Look at me." She whispered. I did what I was told. "I'm your best friend. There is nothing to be nervous about." She smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. She pulled away like nothing happened and went to lay on her bed, picking her phone back up and going back to texting, evidently not concerned with taking a picture anymore. She was right. She was my best friend. I let myself get too worked up over nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

We ate dinner in front of the TV, both of us on our phones almost the entire time. When we were done we settled into the couch and half way watched whatever was on before Alison piped up.

"Want to find something else to watch, or wanna go do something else? Your pick."

"This is fine. I'll watch whatever you had on Netflix last."

She started a show I hadn't ever heard of. Lost in a season 3 episode, I couldn't hold my attention to the screen long. I leaned my head over to Alisons shoulder and rested it there. I could feel her breathing. She shifted her head to look down at me, and I was surprised to find that she was smiling. I smiled back up at her, and I waited for her to break the eye contact, but she didn't. The television droned on in the background, but it had lost both of us.

She put her hand on my knee and drew a circle with her finger. It was sharp and unusual and I loved the way it felt. It made me warm. It turned me on. I scolded myself for the reaction my body was having to this little bit of contact with her.

"My Emily..." she murmured. That was the end of the moment. She withdrew her hand from me and I felt cold and empty at the loss. Her focus went back to her show and I again felt stupid for imagining a moment that so clearly wasn't there.

Alison started to rub her shoulder and grimace.

"You okay?" I asked casually.

"I think I just pulled a muscle today in gym."

"Let me see." I said, extending my hands toward her. She immediately turned around and accepted my offer for a massage. I could feel the strands of muscle in her back as I tried to ease her pain. I hated that she was in pain. But I loved that I got to feel her soft body.

"Here." she said, readjusting herself. "It'll work better like this." She took her shirt off and I automatically tried to look anywhere but at her lacy beige bra. Even in the darkness of the room, the LED of the TV illuminated her pronounced chest. I blushed so hard I swear there was a sheen of sweat over my whole body. My hands fidgeted with each other to keep busy.

She looked back over her shoulder, her eyes fierce. "Touch me Em." she commanded. My mouth opened, then shut. She exhaled in evident frustration, and before I knew it she was turned around, blatantly showing off her breasts. Her stomach was flat under them; every part of her lured me in.

She took one of my hands in hers and placed it on her "hurt" shoulder. I squeezed slightly, but she only laughed lowly and shook her head. She placed my other hand on her waist. I stopped breathing and moving and even looking around. I was immobile.

"Whats wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." I lied. I was trembling. My hands didn't move from where she laid them, but they could feel the softness of her skin. I was worried because I knew my palms were getting sweaty.

"You can't lie to me. I know you better than anyone." she looked into me, and I knew she was right. She could read me like a book.

I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed quiet. She suddenly grabbed my leg behind my knee and pulled me toward her, laying my leg to where I basically had it wrapped around her waist.

"Take your shirt off Emily." She said without pause. Without hesitation. Without any self doubt at all. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to have it.

"Wh-what? No I-"

"Do what you're told." her eyes snapped up at me. I felt like if I didn't listen I would be punished, or that she would make me stop touching her, and even the most innocent of touches I shared with Alison were special. Everything i got to do with her drove me nuts.

My shaking fingers peeled off of her skin and found their way to the hemline of my shirt. I paused there, remembering that I was a little bit thicker than Alison. My skin was different, she was softer and smelled nicer. I couldn't have her this close to me being that exposed. I met her eyes, and there was a fire in them. My stomach fell from my body and I froze.

"I want to see you Emily." I felt a throb in my pants.

I managed to get my shirt off, and immediately following I scrambled to fix my hair.

"Don't bother. It won't last." She said. It took me a moment to understand, but when I did a streak of fear went through me. What was she planning? I wasn't ready to do a lot with a girl. A _girl._ Alison. She looked over my body, and every inch of me was on fire. She was raking my skin with her eyes, and I was confused. She was looking at me. All I had wanted was her attention, and now that it was undivided from me, I felt self conscious.

"I want you to take off your bra too."

"No Alison. Why? This is weird."

"Weird? You undress me with your eyes all day Emily Fields, now don't pretend like you don't want the opportunity to do it for real." I fumbled for a response in panic.

"Undress you? Why? I'm not gay."

"I told you you can't lie to me."

She leaned forward so close to my lips I could taste her breath. My eyes rolled back in my head. I could feel the electricity building in the space between our lips. I felt her undo the button on my pants. My hand grabbed hers and I could feel her smile.

"You're mine." She whispered, and even with all of my reservations, I knew that there would not be a more true sentence in my life. I was hers. Unequivocally.

I was dripping wet, and the sharp heat of the throbbing spread quickly to the rest of me. I spread my legs farther as she leaned forward to get on top of me. Her hand teased me, tracing from my underwear to my bellybutton and back again, making my hips press into her abdomen, hoping for traction. She leaned into my face again and my breath caught.

"Say my name."

"Alison?"

"Say it like you want me. I know you do. Stop fighting this, and just let it happen. Now say my name like you want me to let you cum tonight." She shoved her hand in my pants and violently rubbed my clit.

" _Alison_." I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Why was she doing this to me? This wonderful, terribly conflicting thing; I was crippled. I wanted to stop her, to grab her hands and push them away from me. To make her explain to me why she would show me pleasures like this. But I wouldn't have stopped her if my life depended on it. My body was hers for the taking. Every cell, every nerve was alive and on fire. I had never felt anything like it before.

She slid her fingers up and down me, from my wetness to my clit, so slowly it was torture, but the best kind. I had my eyes closed in pleasure, but when I opened them, her beautiful deep blue gaze was locked on me and it made my already pounding heart skip a beat. She brought her lips to my neck and let me feel her breath. It was hot and wet and it tickled my skin. I couldn't help but to lean my head back, to give her more space to roam. I could feel my juices leaking, and I was embarrassed at my wetness, but I lifted my hips to press against her hand, moaning.

"Do you want to know what my tongue feels like on your clit?" Her words took me aback. I stared at her, stunned. She stopped rubbing me and my body clenched, involuntarily jerking. I couldn't handle the loss of touch. It was almost painful.

"Yes, Alison, please."

"Have you thought about it before? What it would feel like?" I had.

"No."

"I know you have. I know I'm the only person you think about kissing, or touching. I know you stare at me as much as Brad does." She pinched my clit between her fingers, and my legs snapped together. She quickly pushed them open and looked down at my spread pussy. I could feel it twitching, aching for her to relieve it. I could feel the heat and the wetness and the chill of the air against it.

"I don't." She smiled at me a genuine smile.

"Emily, if you weren't gay, I never would have even gotten your shirt off of you."

She was right. If Aria or Hanna or Spencer had been asked to take their shirts off, they probably would have gone home. I had done it without question, because part of me knew that if I did she might want me. Maybe not even want me, but at least touch me, give me some sort of intimacy. But that thought was buried under excuses, rationalizations for my actions.

I tried to think of something to say but nothing came. She stared into my eyes, and me back into hers. She was right.

"Oh my God, I _am_ gay..." My eyes welled with tears as the realization hit me. Alison suddenly looked concerned. She pulled off of me, onto her knees looking down on my figure, but then sharply away.

"No. Don't stop." I begged. She looked at me, confused. "Show me what it feels like to be loved by a woman."

Her hands found my waist and caressed up my ribs, stopping just below my breast, and trailing back down to my waist. Her grip was tight, her thumbs pushed into the soft flesh above my heat, sending waves of shivers through me. She leaned in to my face slowly, and I lifted my chin for a kiss, my eyes already rolling back in my head, but she veered to the side, her lips and breath engulfing my ear.

"Follow me." she whispered, her words alone making me moan.

To my dismay she reeled off of my body, taking off in a tip-toe run to her room, me following close behind. We ran in and slammed the door behind us. She pushed my back against the door and invited herself to explore my body with her hands, landing on my ass. With a squeeze she gave another command.

"Take my bra off, Emily."

I nodded and furrowed my eyebrows. My shaking fingers found the latch and fumbled with it for a moment before unhooking it. The beautiful thing dropped to the floor, and there she was. Even with sleepovers and pool parties, I had never seen Alison's full bare chest before, and it was almost better than I, admittedly, had imagined it.

I couldn't ignore anymore that I was most likely about to have sex with my best friend. My best friend that I had had more than one dripping wet dream about. But I couldn't help but ask, why? She was as straight as an arrow.

But I couldn't help but also think that if she was straight, she never would have even taken her shirt off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emily," my name sounded beautiful dripping from her lips, "are you sure you're okay with...all this?" She moaned as her middle finger ran down my slit.

"Mmm." I could manage, twisting my handfuls of sheets.

"Just thought I'd ask, since you just realized how queer you are. I don't want to be your first time unless thats okay with you."

There wasn't much I could say, her finger was swirling around my sopping wet clit. Even if part of me was screaming to stop, the sensations I was feeling, for the first time ever, were too much to say no to. The only thing going through my mind was how much I wanted Alison to make me orgasm. I wanted to open every part of me and my body to her will. Anything she wanted was hers for the taking.

I made a high pitched whine as she pressed harder and flicked faster. It was violent and almost unbearable for about three seconds then the touch was gone completely, leaving my bucking hips begging for more.

"Ali...God please." I was desperate, emotionally and physically. Alison was the only one who could fill me.

"Don't worry. Your world will shatter before you leave." She winked at me and my stomach turned to sap. "But you need to know how to please a woman too." She rolled off of me and laid beside, gesturing for me to climb on top of her. My eyes got wide and I was instantly in panic. I nodded to myself and pulled myself up, lifting one leg over her torso.

I was aware of every move I made, how loud I was breathing, the way my eyes were darting around, blushing at how exposed her top half was. She had just done things to me I had never even been able to imagine before, and I didn't want to disappoint her. I wanted her to feel the fiery attraction that coursed through my veins. She was looking up at me, her hair splayed around her head, waiting, but patiently.

"Emmy..."

"I just need a second to- work myself up to this."

"Im your best friend. I know everything about you. Don't be worried about me enjoying myself..." She bit her lip and her hips wiggled a little.

My palms pressed flat against her hot stomach, and I stared at the way they looked against her skin. My eyes darted to meet hers, and she raised her eyebrows as if to ask "what now?". I took a breath to steady myself and tried to put on my most sexy face. Making sure to keep my butt in the air, I arched my back to lean in and kiss her, but her strong hand stopped me.

"What?"

"You need to take off your bra first, so I can see _all_ of you." Her eyes were starving. I pulled back up as she waited for the big reveal. The game face I had just put on was stripped; Alison could always weaken every part of me while making me feel stronger than ever. I wiggled out of my sports bra, embarrassed that hers had been so pretty while mine so plain and unattractive.

"Emily-" she sucked in a breath. I dropped my bra on the floor, not breaking eye contact with Alison. I was completely naked, and she was completely helpless under me. I decided to take advantage of this situation.

"It's not fair that you get to wear these." I said and dipped my pinky finger under the waist of her skinny jeans. She blinked as if to snap back to reality and opened her mouth. Her face turned red. She nodded. She seemed almost nervous. She lifted her hips so that she could wiggle her pants down, and in doing so she brought her crotch to mine. I felt the rough denim on my pussy, and I grinded her as she slid her pants off as much as she could reach, kicking the rest of the way. As she lowered her hips I brought mine down too and I loved the heat of our stomachs pressed together.

"We're naked. What do you want to do now?" She whispered seductively. I took a moment to collect myself. I couldn't be a nervous nelly. I had to be confident. Alison loved confidence.

"I want to find out what you look like when I'm making you cum."

"Please..." Her eyes closed involuntarily. As I leaned over her our nipples dragged along one another and it was electric. Her legs locked around my back and pulled me in tight. I felt her pussy on my stomach.

"Ali you're so wet."

"Uh-yeah-I guess." She studdered.

"What does it taste like?" I whispered in her ear.

"Please _please_ go find out."

"Would you beg Brad Turner like this?" I laughed and let my teeth graze her ear lobe. I was almost trembling with nerves but I kept my voice calm and confident.

"Never." She slammed her hips into me and tried to grind, to relieve her built up tension, which judging by the wetness there was plenty of. I could feel the power I had, and I could see why she would try so hard to achieve it. I decided to try and use my newfound power.

"Tell me first," I dragged my tongue from her ear, down her jaw, to the base of her neck, "How much do you want me?"

"Em I-" I pinched her nipple. "Oh my God Em I want you so bad please don't tease me anymore."

"You're the one always teasing me."

"Em touch me. I've waited long enough for you."

"Thirty seconds isn't that long." I said and laughed lightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck, making my skin get goosebumps, and pulled us apart enough to look me in the eye. There was something new in them I'd never seen before.

"I've been waiting years for you to be ready for this."


End file.
